Prequels to the Island of Terror
by Atemu Yugi Lover34
Summary: These are prequels to my story, Island of Terror. Thanks to all who has reviewed anything I've written...This is dedicated to you all! Warnings: AU Shonenai YYxY in later chapters.


**Nix: All right you guys…here's the prequel series. There'll be at least three chapters. **

**Yugi: This is the chapter where I meet Nichole right?**

**Nix: -nods- **

**Yami: All right let's get on with it then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**_Warnings_: none for this chapter…Shonen-ai in later chapters! Maybe a lemon…-grins-**

**(((Authors Notes)))**

**Chapter 1: Yugi Meets Nichole**

* * *

Yugi had the semi started Millennium Puzzle in his lap seated by his grandfather, Solomon Mutou in a taxi. Sighing Yugi stopped trying to put the puzzle together to watch the city landscape-if you could call it that-of Oklahoma City pass by and give way to country. Looking as trees and fields became more frequent as well as the only scenery with a few houses dotted here and there Yugi turned to his grandfather with a slight pout present on his face. 

"Why did we have to come to Oklahoma of all places? All that's here is a bunch of people, who talk like hicks, (((a/n: If you guys think this about Oklahoma, you're dead wrong. I use to live there and swear to you that not all of us talked like hicks!))) and own farms! There's absolutely nothing here!" Yugi groaned.

Solomon chuckled at Yugi's antics. "Yugi it's only for a few days! Oklahoma isn't all that bad either. I promise. In fact the friend we're meeting up with is originally from West New York, New Jersey, so Oklahoma can't be all that bad if he chose to move down here."

"But in _The Grapes of_-" Yugi began.

"That was just an over extravagant bluff to make people think us to be illiterate among other things," the taxi driver spoke as he exited off of I-35.

Yugi blushed forgetting that he was in a car with an Oklahoman. "Sorry sir, I just-"

"No need to be sorry. It's common misconception through out the world and some parts of our country. We'll be at your destination in a few minutes," the driver interrupted.

About 10 minutes later the cab driver pulled into a drive way in a small town known as Choctaw (((a/n: when I say small…I mean miniscule! I've been through there so many times…Yea…There's like nothing there!))). The front yard was huge in Yugi's eyes and the house was also pretty big. Looking around Yugi noticed that although the scenery was beautiful, that he couldn't help but miss the fact there was no sidewalk to walk on by the road.

"Solomon, it's good to you!" A voice yelled from across the lawn.

"Arthur! It's been a while," Solomon called back waving.

The cab driver placed down Yugi and Solomon's suitcases before collecting the tip and leaving.

"So this is your grandson… Yugi is it?" Arthur asked cheerfully.

Yugi just nodded and was about to say something when a red haired, freckly-faced girl appeared out of nowhere. She had very lightly tanned skin and beautiful hazel eyes, (((a/n: for all you who think her eyes are brown…your wrong! Look the color up on the Internet!))), that looked mostly blue at the moment.

"Hello Solomon!" she said cheerfully/

"Oh my, is this Nichole? I remember when I met you, you were about to go into Kindergarten. You've grown up a lot! You must be in second grade right now huh?" Solomon asked bringing Nichole into a hug.

"Yup!" Nichole said happily.

Yugi looked at her now realizing she was only two years apart from him. Watching her laugh he wondered how she could look older than him. After the adults talked for a while Solomon and Yugi were introduced to the rest of Nichole's family including her sister, Ashley and some of her friends that were over: Karey, Jamie, Laura, Taylor, Desi, and Kendra. The kids played a few video games where Yugi and Nichole dominated. They were now watching Yugi and Nichole duel.

It was pretty close but as soon as Yugi drew the Dark Magician the duel was over leaving Yugi smiling before excusing himself to finish the puzzle. After a few hours of working at it he was finally to a part where he got stuck when someone fell onto him. That someone turned out to be Nichole and she had knocked a few pieces of the puzzle out of place.

I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" Nichole exclaimed glaring at someone nastily behind him. Looking out of the corner of his eyes he recognized the person to be Joey, her little brother. Smiling mentally Yugi couldn't help but remember the Joey he knew back home. They both acted the same and some of the same features only one was much younger than the other and the younger one had blue eyes while his Joey had honey brown eyes.

Yugi sighed to himself glad it was only three pieces that were easy to put back into place. "It's okay. It's not as if the whole puzzle shattered."

Nichole nodded relieved that he wasn't angry with her. "So do you wanna come and play some more games with us? I promise we don't bite…Well…At least my most of my friends and I don't!"

Yugi giggled slightly at the joke before turning back to his puzzle. "Maybe, after I'm done putting the puzzle together."

A few hours had past when Yugi had finally finished his puzzle. He placed it down carefully on the desk in the guest room before searching for the other kids. As he left the puzzle glowed before returning back to its original state.

Later on that night, when Yugi had turned in, the puzzle on the desk glowed. As it did Yugi stirred in his sleep. When Yugi's eyes opened they were now crimson in color. 'Yugi' sat up and looked at his surroundings. –According to my host's information this is just a friend named Nichole's house…Interesting…I can't wait to teach the thugs at home a lesson when we get back.-

Yugi awoke the next morning to the feeling of something poking him in his chest. Looking down Yugi saw the Millennium Puzzle how hung around his neck. –How did this get here? Grandpa must've put it on me last night.- Yugi thought removing the puzzle. Just as he got it off he felt a pang in his heart as if something had been taken from it. When He put it back on he felt…whole again.

Shrugging at the weird feeling, Yugi left to room only to knock into Karey when he walked into the hallway. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I should have been paying more attention to what was going on around me," she replied sounding out of breath.

"What are you doing up this early and why are you out of breath?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I was out for a morning jog. It's a beautiful day. So how are you this morning?" she replied helping him up.

"Good. So what do you have planned today?" Yugi asked, accepting the offered hand.

"Probably nothing," a new voice said entering the hallway.

Karey jumped. "Jamie! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry Karey. So Yugi…do you have any friends back home?" Jamie continued smoothly.

Yugi felt rage boil up from the thought of some girl asking this question. He didn't know why but if almost didn't feel like his rage. "Yes! Why do you ask?"

"Well…Because I have a feeling you will have an even stronger friendship and a very close relationship with someone when you get back home," Jamie said smiling mysteriously before going into the bathroom.

Yugi blinked before smiling. Jamie was definitely something else. As the couple days he was there continued he realized that Nichole was a very good friend and although he didn't understand a lot of what was being said whether it be slang or English in general she definitely taught him some things. On the last day he dueled with Nichole again. Through out the duel however he felt as if his moves were being guided by a mysterious yet comforting presence but he pushed the feelings aside. After all…It was just imagination right?

**End**

* * *

**Nix: Hope it was okay.**

**Yugi: I thought it was.**

**Yami: No comment.**

**Nix: -rolls eyes- Thanks for your support Yami. Anyways I want to dedicate these 3 one-shots to all of you guys who reviewed my stories. Any of them! **

**Yugi: Pwease review.**


End file.
